A Warriors Tail
by Kiliani
Summary: Three years ago I chose to follow my parents, three years ago I was sent off to war. Three years have changed me in a lot of ways but some things still remain. My name is Private Wind Wave of the fabled 60th Legion and now we are coming home. (pairings are undecided at this time)
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Homebound**

 **Edit: I am NOT good with pony ages so bare with me a little bit in this story. If I need to change them to be more in line then I will but please don't spam PM's or reviews with age-related comments. Other than that, constructive criticsm is always welcome. Enjoy your Christmas and I will see you all next week for Dovahkiin and Dragonesses shortly afterwards.**

Pale green eyes stared at the passing snow-filled countryside with reverence as the train rolled through slicked tracks towards its destination. The light from the early morning sun bathing it in an other worldly glow as silence hung around the train car. Many other warriors from different towns and city's, all together under one purpose: Protect what they all hold dear.

He was no different, he was from a long line of warriors; dating back to the land's founding from what he was told when he was young. Every generation had at least one to carry the tradition and he followed silently. It wasn't his first choice…...but he did feel some sense of pride in doing what does.

Giving a small sigh, he glanced away from the rolling countryside and at his own hooves that had been through more than anyone would ever see. Pale green eyes met the soft mellow yellow coloring of his coat as the mellow and white-streaked mane on his head and tail completed his otherwise unremarkable form. On his hindquarters was the picture of a dark cloud being propelled by three windy lines with a smaller lighter cloud trailing behind.

On his body was a simple brown leather and metal chestplate with the sigil of the 60th Legion and a simple metal helm rested at his side; slung across his back was a small sheath carrying a short sword to finish out his look. A sword that learned to use at just 12 when he enlisted…...a sword that at the same age had claimed it's first life. A sword that was worn from use and stained despite it's clean and polished appearance.

He saw things on that field over the last three years….he did things that few ever had to do. He took lives over the last three years and it never got any easier. A glance back at the left side of his barrel told the rest, under the brown leather was a scar stretching across his rib cage; short yet deep enough that it moved three ribs dangerously close to his lungs.

It still pained him after three years.

"Alright, we're 20 minutes from Canterlot Legionnaires! Get up and start getting your gear squared away for final inspection!" A stern and unyielding voice arose from the front of the carriage as Wind was brought from his self-conscious thoughts. Looking up he saw other members grumble about being out a good sleep but following orders as a white colored Pegasus with amber eyes and a yellow and silver streaked mane and tail walked the aisle complete with a mark of a black and silver sword in a silvery blue shield with two shooting stars crisscrossing over top of it.

 **-Commander Starstrike-**

Commander Starstrike already had her Royal Guard chestplate on with her helm flitting loosely across her back as she moved down the aisle with a keen eye on every little detail of her soldiers as they went about the carriage grabbing gear and changing. This was the last inspection they would get for a while and she wanted them to go out perfectly. Then her eyes caught Wind's slowly moving form and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

Whoever signed his orders was going to have the ass chewing of their lives when they got back to the barracks. Only 12 and barely out of training and he was sent to her legion just as they were set to re-deploy to the border wars.

 _ **-Short Flashback-**_

 _She saw him that first day when they all stepped off the train at the Griffon/Equestria border and she almost had a heart attack right then and there. It didn't help when she spent a good 10 minutes staring at him while nopony else moved a muscle and Wind Wave took an involuntary step back and averted her eyes after 5. After that she only snorted and went on with her first inspection and Wind just wanted to run away as tears formed at the corners of his eyes._

 _Then they were attacked not even a few hours later; then she spent that night with Wind Wave under her wing….literally. She brought him in to talk and ended up with his small frame sleeping under her wing as griffon blood dried and matted his coat. He didn't stop shaking until the early hours of the next morning._

 _Ever since then she made it her mission to get Wind Wave where he needed to be as a member of the 60_ _th_ _Legion and despite his youth and hesitance, he was a quick learner with the sword and that gave her all she needed to train him to Legion standard._

 _It should've been a long and arduous process but it wasn't, Wind Wave became a complete natural with his blade in a very short amount of time, to the point that she had to start making him hold back a bit in his spar's with the other Legion members._

 _He was a prodigy and that caused some concern to start forming in her mind._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

After a moment she opened her eyes and saw him changing out his leather armor; her gaze tracing the short scar marring his otherwise clean coat. It stood as a testament to his growth but it also didn't look right on his body. She would get her own ass chewing after she found the one who signed his orders…...how else would two ponies in the Princesses Guard take it when they find out their son was permanently maimed?

With a soft sigh she moved on with her walk.

 **-Canterlot-**

"Boring…..." Rainbow Dash said as she sunk to the ground in boredom. "Why did we have to be here when there's hundreds of other things we could be doing right now."

"Rainbow, show some respect. The Princesses asked us to be here with them so stand up." Twilight hissed at her friend as Dash just rolled her magenta eyes.

"And they never mentioned why because?"

"It must be something important if there's this many ponies here." Twilight responded as she glanced at the filled to the brim station, reporters and photographers lined the upper decks while numerous mares and stallions crowded the walkways with little foals ad fillies trying to get a better view. She knew the station could fit quite the crowd but this had to be maximum amount that could be crammed around a few platforms.

"What if it's a new dignitary from a new land? Maybe a handsome prince that would make many mares swoon." Rarity said wistfully as the other five just gave her a deadpan look.

"Not fer this big a' crowd surgarcube, not many nobles here to greet anyone of that standing." Applejack replied as pointed to the crowd. "Ah don't think there's any nobles here at all."

"Maybe it's surprise party for a reunion!" Pinkie said excitedly. "Family from all over Equestria gathering for food and games and dancing and-" She found her mouth covered by an orange hoof, courtesy of Applejack.

"No pony has a family this big sugarcube, even Apple family reunions aren't a quarter the size." Applejack responded as Pinkie shook her head to remove the appendage.

"Maybe it's a special party for somepony then….oooo maybe the Princesses are getting married!" Pinkie shouted as the entire station turned to face the six ponies. Showing off varying degrees of red, Twilight nervously laughed.

"Sorry, Pinkie's just being herself." Twilight said as Pinkie was chuckling while being wrestled to the ground by Applejack. The rest of station merely went back to talking amongst themselves after a moment and Twilight let out a sigh of relief before turning back to her friends. "Fluttershy, you can come out now." she said as a yellow Pegasus was doing her best to hide behind a bench.

"O-oh if it's ok then." Fluttershy spoke timidly before slowly making her way back to her friends. "What if it is for the Princesses?"

"They would have said something about it already if it was. It's not like Princess Celestia to keep secrets from me." Twilight said worriedly as the thought of her mentor keeping something this big was horrifying to her.

"Keep secrets from who Twilight?" A soft and caring voice said as Twilight nearly jumped out her violet fur.

"P-Princess!" Twilight shouted as the whole station turned to their monarchs and went wide-eyed and bowed as one. Before her was a white mare with both wings and a horn on her head, soft purple eyes and a wavy blue, green and purple mane and tail and a mark of the sun adorning her flanks. A gold crown and slippers adorned her head and tail with a gold necklace with a purple gem in the center around her neck.

Next to her stood a dark blue mare with the same wings and horn, light blue eyes and a dark blue misty mane and tail with the mark of a almost full moon with a black background on her flanks. A black crown and silver slippers were on her head and hooves while a black necklace with a moon adorned her neck.

Princesses Celestia and Luna stood in front of Twilight with smiles as the purple Alicorn stuttered and awkwardly bowed as Celestia only chuckled at her students antics. "My dear student, there is no secret here, what we have is a special gathering for some very important pony's."

"Aha! I knew it was a party! Which of you is the lucky one getting married?!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly as Celestia and Luna began to laugh.

"Neither of us my dear pink friend." Luna said after she wiped some tears from her eyes. "Is it wrong for us to welcome back those that had been away for so long?" Now Twilight was really confused and she let it show.

"Welcome who back-" A train whistle in the distance interrupted her as both Princesses gazed towards a plume of smoke steadily approaching the city.

 **-The Train-**

"5 minutes Legionnaires! All bags should be packed and tightly secure for inspection!" Starstrike ordered as the Legionnaires assembled in the aisle-way, all armored in the Royal Guard regalia. Once they were all set she gave a sigh and began her speech. "I know that last three years have been difficult on all of us. When we left, we all knew nothing would be the same and being so far away for so long means a lot has changed. Some of you had little ones that are older, some have probably passed from being little fillies and colts to young mares and stallions themselves.

"Make no mistake that even though we were gone, they never forgot us or what we did. The moment we step onto the platform, know that we will always be brothers and sisters in arms and even though our long journey is over our next journey is equally challenging. Some of you will remain home for a bit to rest and recover while others might put in for their next assignment but no matter what happens, the 60th Legion will always be ready to rise up. Wherever you go next, whatever city guard you move to; know that Legion will always be your home regardless of where we go.

"I am honored to have been able to lead a fine group of warriors and I wish you all the best for whatever comes next."

She looked at the assembled Legionnaires and smiled. "With Courage and Bravery!"

"We Defend Eternally!" They all shouted back with pride as Starstrike nodded as they felt the train slow.

 **-With Wind Wave-**

Wind couldn't help but smile at his Commanders last speech and the resulting motto salute. He felt like he was really at home even after the last three years were the hardest he ever endured, the Legion was really a home and the pony's around him were family. A very mismashed family to be sure but a family nonetheless and one he was proud to be a part of. Commander Starstrike made her way to him with a smile still on her face.

"It's been a long ride hasn't it Recruit?" she asked with a smile as Wind looked at the station and the crowded platform outside the window.

"I'm glad it's over ma'am…..." Wind replied as he collected his bag and slung it over his back. "I'm really glad this nightmare is finally over."

"You and I both Recruit, despite how everything started I am glad you were with us." Starstrike said as Wind glanced back at her.

"Thank you…...for everything ma'am." he said lowly as Starstrike nodded before moving towards the back of the carriage while he went back to the window one more, missing her gaze as she turned back to him one more time before giving another unheard sigh as she kept walking.

The telltale sound of engaging brakes made everypony flood the aisle with their bags in anticipation of the crowd outside.

The moment the doors were opened, the sound of cheers almost took them all off their feet as they stepped out onto the platform and into the waiting arms of loved ones.

They were finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 I'm Home**

As soon as the doors opened the crowd went wild as ponies streamed from the train cars and immediately ran to loved ones as "welcome homes" and crying filled the air as many ponies embraced and pictures were being taken of reuniting families. Some were joyed and others couldn't stop crying even if they wanted to as all found someone on the platform.

Both Princess had the same smiles as they saw their ponies returning. Their own tears weren't even held back as they gazed at the lovely scene while Twilight and her friends had curious gazes as to what was happening.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna." A short white Pegasus said as she she approached the monarchs with a bow upon reaching them.

"Commander Starstrike." Celestia said drying her eyes with a smile. "Welcome home."

"It is truly a sight to have you back." Princess Luna added as Starstrike gave them a nod.

"Three years is a long time Princess…..We just got the missive a week ago." Starstrike said as Celestia hmmed in response. "I just wish it would've came three years ago."

"Don't we all Commander." Luna replied in response before noticing the confused look on Twilight's face. "Ah I suppose we should explain. Commander this is Twilight Sparkle, she is the pupil of my sister." Twilight inclined her head as Starstrike did the same. "And the rest are Applejack," an orange Earth pony with a long blonde mane and tail bright green eyes, a large stetson hat and three apples on her flank. "Pinkie Pie," a pink Earth Pony with a puffy pink mane and tail and bright blue eyes and three balloons on her flank. "Rainbow Dash," a cyan Pegasus with magenta eyes and a rainbow mane and tail and a picture of a cloud with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt on her flank. "Fluttershy," a yellow Pegasus with blue eyes and a long pink mane and tail and three pink butterflies on her flank. "And Rarity." a white Unicorn with a darker shade of blue eyes and a purple curled mane and even curlier tail with three gems on her flank. "They are this generations Elements of Harmony." As one, the 6 mares dipped their heads in greetings as Starstrike did the same.

"That would explain why they are here then." Starstrike replied as she looked at the 6 mares before her. "Commander Starstrike, Leader of the 60th Legion."

"Wow, you must be super awesome to be a Commander!" Pinkie said as she bounced around Starstrike with a happy expression before a thought stopped her. "I forgot to plan a party for…..what are we here for again?"

Celestia sighed before kneeling down to her ponies. "My dear little ponies, the ones you see have been gone for a long time for their homes. It's the life of a Guard during a time of war and it's not easy by any sense of the word." she explained while Twilight cocked her head to the side.

"War? Princess we haven't had any conflict for the last-"

"It's a topic best avoided for a good reason Twilight, just know that the ponies you see coming from the train are the last warriors we had from one of the many borders of our fair land." Celestia explained as Twilight fell silent at her mentors words.

"The world is not all fun and sunshine Miss Sparkle, conflicts can be started over petty words and wars over even less. Most of the land will never know about it and that's how it should be in this world; let the citizens sleep in peace and let us bear the brunt of conflict." Starstrike replied as Twilight looked away in remorse.

"I think you have made your point Commander." Celestia said as Starstrike closed her eyes for a moment and nodded. "Perhaps some rest before we hear your final report?"

"That would be best Princess, three years from a proper bed can make anything feel like Heaven." Starstrike responded with a small laugh.

"I can imagine-" Celestia was cut off as two of the Guards behind her moved forward with soft yet determined glances as they searched desperately through the mire of ponies before seeing a single mellow colored pony among the crowd and zeroing their gazes on him.

The group behind them looked on curiously as the mellow pony look around before glancing down at his hooves sadly and slinging his bag over his back.

 **-With Wind Wave-**

' _Maybe they were sent to another region….or maybe on patrol.'_ Wind Wave thought desperately as he tried to spot even a bit of pale green or a spot of black amongst the multitude of color but nothing that would identify his parents came. _'Maybe…..maybe they thought….'_ Wave couldn't finish that thought as he struggled to hold back tears. Resigning himself to being alone again when he needed them, he looked down and quietly sniffed before slinging his duffel bag over his shoulders and slowly walking to the exit.

He didn't even make it 10 feet before he looked ahead and saw one black and silver and one gold armored guards in front of him. One was a Pegasus with a pale green coat with bright yellow eyes and a mellow and gold mane and tail and a large selection of song notes riding a current adorning her flank while the other was also a Pegasus with the same pale green eyes as Wind with a light brown coat littered with black spots and a jet black mane and tail with gray clouds and raindrops adorning his flank.

Wind Song and Storm Wave regarded Wind Wave with relieved smiles as comprehension dawned on Wind's face as he shook, trying to contain himself. "Mom? Dad?" he asked shakily as desperation tinged with hope laced his voice as the two Pegasi's smiles grew brighter.

"Welcome home son." Storm Wave responded soothingly as Wind Wave took a small step forward slowly.

"Let it all out honey, you've held it all in for long enough." Wind Song said as she gave him a warm smile.

Even all the noise from the platform didn't hold back the cry from a single young pony. "MOM, DAD!" Wind cried out as his bag fell from his shoulders and he sprinted towards his parents, leaving a trail of tears in his path. The moment he met them he was surround by hooves and feathers as the two locked their son into a loving embrace; an embrace that had been building for three long years. All the emotions from three years of longing were finally being brought out as the two Pegasi clinged to their son as if he would disappear and Wind Wave clinged back just the same.

Everything other pony and every bit of noise seemed to disappear as the three remained locked in their embrace, oblivious to the rest of Equestria as they hugged.

 **-3rd Person-**

Behind them, the Princesses teared up as Starstrike gave a slight grin. "Welcome home Legionnaires." she muttered to herself as she shed a single tear. "We're back where we belong."

"Yes you are Commander," Celestia replied as she gazed her little ponies with tears in her eyes. "Yes you are."

"Commander, thou seems to be quite taken with that pony." Luna said cheekily as Starstrike blinked in confusion before shrugging her shoulders without so much as a blush.

"I won't deny he grew on me Princess; he grew on all of us actually, he has a shy and reserved exterior but inside lies the heart and soul of a warrior. It's not surprising given his ancestry now that I think about it…..." Starstrike trailed off with a hoof to her chin in thought.

"Something you wish to tell us Commander?" Celestia asked as curiosity filled her eyes. "Is there something special about my little pony?"

"Besides the fact he's the 1 in the 10,000?" Starstrike asked as the Mane Six shared confused glances with the Princesses and Starstrike.

"It means he's a rare birth." Celestia said before sighing at their still confused looks. "Normally, two Unicorns will have a Unicorn foal while two Pegasi will have a Pegasus foal and the same with two Earth ponies. Only when two different types come together will it be a toss up between the foal being born as one of the two.

"That's at least what usually happens but sometimes even the same types of ponies can get a rare foal, hence the phrase 1-in-10,000 or rare birth. Most births are easy to predict but you always have the one that will surprise everypony such as a Unicorn from two Earth ponies or a Pegasus from two Unicorns and so on. It seems my little pony happens to be the 1 as an Earth pony born to two Pegasi." Celestia finished as confusion gave way to understanding and acceptance as they all turned back to the spectacle…..and the sudden embarrassment as Storm and Song put theirs wings around their son and ever-so-gently led him over to the motley group, pausing only to grab Wind's hastily abandoned bag, and presented themselves in front of the Princesses.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna we present to you our son Private Wind Wave of the Equestrian Guard." Storm announced joyfully as Wind Wave tried to hide behind their wings.

"A little bashful but he's our little ground pony." Song finished as Wind Wave went from mellow to bright cherry red at his old nickname. "He might be young but he has his whole career to go places." Even Starstrike had to laugh at the hilarious nickname and the red-coated Wind Wave as he attempted to shake off the wings of his parents and crawl underneath a bench. Unfortunately their grip was like iron and he only made them hang on further.

Celestia inclined her head and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Wind Wave, our illustrious Commander just spoke high praise of your heart and soul."

"Tis heartening to see our land is in fine hooves with warriors such as thyself keeping the peace." Luna spoke as happily as she could. "May I pose thee a question Lieutenant Song?"

"Yes your Highness, ask away."

"Why doth thy son appear…..younger and shorter than his comrades? Surely, he is not unwell or hath some rare defect?" Luna asked curiously as Wind Wave immediately looked at his shuffling hooves and his parents looked at one another in silent conversation. "Is something wrong with thy son?"

"No, Ma'am…...our son….he looks young and short because…...well he is." Storm said while scratching his left hoof. "He wanted to be like us and he went to sign up as soon as school ended…..we tried to make him wait but just like his mother, his mind was made and good luck trying to change it." That last one earned him a glare from Song as she slapped him with her wing.

"The reason my mind never changes is because you thought that Hoofball was a good first, second, third and fourth date. When you tried to get me out to another I put my foot down and said and I quote "You will take me to dinner or you can kiss my flank goodbye," and how many times did you try to change it over the next week?" Song asked as Storm had the decency to look away.

"One or two…..."

"Try 30 times in one week."

"But the Colts were-"

"About to watch the last half of the season begin to collapse."

"But-"

"Storm Wave, I swear to Celestia that if you mention Hoofball or the Colts when they lost all their remaining games by double digits again then you will be sleeping on the Throne Room floor for the next year." Song said irritably as Storm shut up quickly and the onlookers watched the family drama with barely concealed laughter.

Wind pawed the ground in embarrassment as his chastised father went silent. "Um….Commander?" Wind asked nervously as Starstrike flicked her eyes to his bright red form. "Permission to be excused?"

"Gran-"

"Thee still hath not answered the question." Luna pointed out as Song finally stopped glaring at her husband.

"He joined at 12 your highness, if I'm not mistaken he just had his 15th birthday less than a month ago." Song replied thoughtfully as Storm looked back to his wife with a nod.

"We have three years of birthdays to make up for and lots of holidays in between." Storm commented as Pinkie began to shake despite her friends attempting to hold her down.

"In that case, maybe it would be best if you three have some time to catch up. I think we can handle dismissing you two for some vacation time with your son." Celestia said as Song and Storm perked up more. "Just make sure he has ample time to rest before you launch into any celebrations, I daresay he could use the comfort of a warm and cozy bed other than a cot on the hard ground." Song glanced at Storm, who glanced back, before looking at her son.

"I think we can do that Princess."


End file.
